The secrets of Ryan Wolfe
by BlackjettzSB
Summary: Ryan has never been all that he seems. Behind those hazel green eyes, lie mystery's and secrets that are just waiting to be revealed. This is not a crossover story though Danny Messer from CSI - New York will vaguely appear in it as Ryan & Micheal's best friend from New York.
1. Chapter 1 - The discovery

Author Notes:

Hi!

Firstly this is my first story so please be gentle to me. Also if you live in Miami and what iv written about the area is utter codswallop, forgive me, I am not from your country. Secondly, this is a slash story about Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko. Chapter one doesn't make it seem like it but we need a crime scene. Thirdly this is not one of those spastic stories where they admit their feelings and are in bed in one chapter. Eric hates Ryan here, well at least in the beginning. But I'm giving away way to much. I'm sorry for the long author note but as this is my first story I figured you guys could forgive me this once. So please read and review. Id love to know if I should go on or scrap it all.

This story is beta'd by my boyfriend John

Chapter 1 – The discovery.

" Are we there yet? Is it a lot further? I'm so tired! You promised this would be fun, Michael! Its all hot and I'm sweaty and there's bugs everywhere and dirt and … Are you listening to me? Michael!"

Michael Walsh sighed as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fluffed up blond doll that was his latest girlfriend. He honestly didn't know why he had even started dating the bimbo, she had the mental and emotional range of teaspoon! The woman would just not shut up! She just kept yacking, on and on and on in that annoying falsely high pitched voice that just made him wasn't to wrap his fingers around her slim neck and strangle her into silence!

Not that he would usually take a girlfriend out on a hike. She had insisted that she loved the outdoors and hiking. Hiking was for him and his two best friends Ryan Wolfe and Danny Messer. Ry (Ryan) was scared of heights so they mainly hiked in Ever-glade National Park. Danny was more for the mountains. He had been hoping to take the woman, Miss Anna Stewart to his favourite place in the glades but that was still an hour's walk and he doubted he could stand to hear he voice for that long. Michael stopped and looked around. He smiled as he recognized his location. Around seven years ago when he and Ry had first moved to Miami from New York they had taken a trip exploring the area. Just off one of the main pathways was a small hidden meadow, that they had claimed as their own. It was much closer than where Michael had originally wanted to go.

"Come on Anna, we need to go this way." He said stepping off the well worn path and heading into the foliage. " Do you even know where your going? WE shouldn't leave the path Michael, there's like Coyotes or something in Miami and I for one don't want to be bitten and … Michael!" Michael tuned Anna out. He hadn't been to the meadow in almost two years. He, Ryan and Danny had just been too busy. Danny had risen through the ranks of NYPD quickly and made it to the crime lab as a CSI. He had been studying for his law degree so that he could take over his step fathers estate and Ryan had been a patrol cop for a long time but had recently been promoted to the crime lab after one of the CSI's there had died. Michael could remember the phone call as Ry had excitedly spilled the news in a three way conference call then almost cried because he was the replacement for someone who had died. Michael was pulled out of his thoughts as he realised that he had to look for the marker. The three best friends had dipped stones in black paint and then hidden them in plain view, where winds and flood waters couldn't move them.

"You see we're lost now!" Anna whined as she caught up to him. Michael walked a bit further before he saw it, a black stone in a high knot of a tree. Once he had the first , the others came back by instinct. Following the markers he quickly found the meadow. Setting his pack down, he opened it and pulled out their picnic blanket so they could have lunch and he could take Anna home. He unfolded it then set it down under the tree that still had the large black stone next to it. The three friends had painted the stone black with outdoor roof paint and then painted R+D+M B4L in white on it. Michael smiled at it, B4L, brothers for life. Anna entered the clearing as he placed the blanket down and dropped onto it, fanning her flushed face with her had. "I am never doing this again! Its horrible I don't even know how you can even like it." She complained. Michael bit his teeth together hard and quickly unpacked their picnic. The faster they ate the soon they could leave.

Their picnic lunch was an utter disaster! Within seconds Michael knew that he wouldn't even wish Anna on his worse enemy! Anna sat chatting away about how her best friend Bethany was divorcing her fourth husband and how she had made sure that she wasn't leaving her marriage empty handed and how she had done so much for the man and just more utter rubbish. Michael sighed as he shook out the picnic blanket to get the loose grass off it. Girls like Bethany and Anna were definitely not the type a man married. Dated yes, had fun with yes but marriage – Absolutely not! They were just expensive dates and something pretty to drape over your arm at social events. It was clear as crystal that Anna was only dating him so that she could be Lady Walsh one day and get her hand s on his family's money. Lord Kevin Walsh formerly of Devon, England was a well known and respected member of the Miami Dade upper class society. He had gone to New York on business ten years earlier on business and fell in love with Michael's mother, Kelly Austin. Michael himself had only been nine at the time. Lord Walsh had swept Kelly off her feet and they had dated for years before he asked for her hand. Lord Walsh had hidden his wealth and title from Kelly in an effort to make sure that she loved him for him and not for the money. After they had married when Michael was seventeen, Lord Walsh had adopted Michael and made him his heir and then moved his family to Miami Dade. Ryan had joined them, originally just for the summer but had landed in police academy and stayed.

Michael folded the blanket up and repacked his pack. "Are you ready to go Anna ?" he asked as he watched her smooth her long blond hair and fix her ponytail. " Anna wrinkled her nose gently. "More walking? Don't ever bring me to this ghastly place again Michael! Lets just get home! " She declared before getting up and walking in the wrong direction. Michael sighed, thank heaven this date was almost over. "Anna." He called lazily, "Your going the wrong … Anna look out!" Anna in all her infinitive wisdom had looked back at him at the sound of her name but kept walking. She tripped over a small log and fell face first in some mud! She sat up slowly , sputtering and spitting out the mud that covered her shirt face and hair. Michael couldn't help it, she looked hilarious. He laughed so hard he could barely breath, tears of laughter squeezed themselves from his eyes. Severed the whiny wretch right, he thought as he sucked in air, still laughing. " Stop laughing! Its not funny! Now come help me." Anna yelled as she tied to wipe the mud off her and only succeeded in messing herself up more. Anna raised a tentative hand and ran it over her mud splattered hair. "MY HAIR!" She screamed as tears poured down his face. "I hate you Michael Walsh! Take me home right now!" Anna tried to stand up but slipped in the mud and landed ion her rear , covering her legs and shorts in mud to. Michael dropped to his knees as he laughed. He hadn't seen anything so funny in months.

Anna used the log she had tripped over as leverage and stood slowly. She moved out of the mud then kicked at the log in anger, how dare Michael act this way! He was the son of a Lord, Lords were meant to have manners and would help a lady in distress, not laugh at her. Stupid mud and stupid Michael! She kicked at the log again and this time made contact. "Owwie!" She yelled as pain blossomed in her foot. Bethany's idea to go on a hike with Michael after she had heard he loved the activity was a huge flop. Hiking was for stupid people. Who wanted to spend all day walking around for nothing and just get hot and sweaty in the process? Anna was about to go give the jerk a piece of her mind when a small flash of light caught her eye. It was of sunlight on mental. She was sure of it, ever upper class lady knew the glint of sunlight on metal. Especially when showing off a new piece of jewellery to her friends, by letting it catch the sun.

She bent over it, careful not to step into the mud and noticed that it was a long strip of metal that was hidden in the dirt. "You okay Anna?" Michael asked as he came closer to her. "There's something buried here, look." She said pointing to the exposed metal. Michael looked where she was pointing and grinned. This was so cool. His mind raced as it threw up dozens of examples of that it could possibly be. The log was clearly covering it so he gripped the piece of wood with both hand s and pulled it away. Once it was moved he ran his hand over the metal and realised that it was an exposed part of a larger object. Michael quickly began brushing off the dirt. "You could help you know." He told Anna irritably, "And get dirty? I think not!" She said as she watched him work. Dumb bint! Michael thought to himself. Your already covered in mud. A little more cant hurt you or make you any less dirty. Michael brushed off all the loose sand to revel a lid of a small trunk about the third of the normal standard army one. He quickly dug on the sides of it, in the soft , loosened sand and found the handles. Squatting to brace himself, he grabbed a handle in each hand an pulled, toppling backward as it gave way easily.

Michael sat up and placed the trunk next to him. Anna crept closer as he pulled the latch back and opened the lid carefully. Several oddly shaped packages, wrapped in black plastic filled the trunk. Michael grinned at Anna. It could be anything. Drugs. money, treasures... Anything. Michael carefully lifted a cylindrical shaped package out and pulled his pocket knife out of his [pocket. He flicked it open and Carefully cut through t he plastic. The item inside was wrapped in a dark red cloth. Michael slowly lifted the top fold and unwrapped it a few inches. " Oh for goodness sake! It cant bite you!" Anna said gripping the package from him. She held it in one hand and gripped the end of the cloth in the other. "See." She said as she pulled sharply, making the object spin in her hand as it unwrapped.

A high pitched scream echoed through the Everglades as the red cloth fluttered to the ground. There in the grass of the small hidden meadow lay the slightly decomposed arm and hand of a small child.

Please review, I need at least 5 TO CONTINUE.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scarlet Fatal

Disclaimer – I own nothing of CSI , CSI Miami, CSI New York or CSI Las Vegas. No names, people or places. I'm just using them. :)

Author Note: Once again beta'd by the love of my life – John

Sorry for the delay – there were technical difficulties! O-o

So as hypocritical as it is I hate authors that beg for reviews and threaten readers if they don't produce. I only did it for chapter 1 to see if the story was worth anything. So thanks to those of you who did review & those who favourite it, or followed it or alerted it or whatever. I should be updating every week or so.

Thanks

BJ

Now for chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Scarlet fatal

Julia Winston smiled as she paged through a photo album in the living room of her house. The book was filled with photos of her son Kyle and her granddaughter Abigail. Not that she was really old enough to be a grandmother. Julia thought to herself as she sipped her herbal tea. She wasn't even forty yet. Julia's smile grew as she turned the page, Abbey was twenty two months old now and had strawberry blond hair and large, expressive pale blue eyes. Abbey was the most beautiful toddler in the world. Well at least in Julia's opinion. It was true that she had not been overjoyed the day she learnt that Kyle had gotten a woman pregnant. Her son had only been sixteen when fatherhood was thrust upon him and then the woman had gotten herself incarcerated and had no living relatives. When Kyle found out that Penny McKenzie was pregnant and that she had to give his daughter away, Kyle had begun fighting tooth and nail for custody of his daughter. He won, mostly due to the fact that his father was THE Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

Julia closed the album and finished her tea just as she heard a car pull up across the street. Kyle and his best-friend, Trent were home from school. Julia took her cup to the kitchen then went outside to greet her son. Trent and Kyle were talking around Trent's car. "Hey Julia!" A cheery voice called. Trent's mother Katie stepped out of the Walkers house. "Katie!" Julia gushed. "Ill see you tomorrow Kyle." Trent told Kyle as he picked up his backpack. "Later man!" Kyle called back as he headed toward home. Kyle stopped at the edge of the street and looked both ways before stepping onto the street.

It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Julia spotted the silver car racing down the street out of the corner of her eye. "Kyle!" She screamed in warning but it was too late. The silver car slammed into Kyle at full speed before breaking hard. Julia froze in shock. Why would the car hit kyle first and then break? Why didn't the car swerve to avoid Kyle? He was barely off the pavement and there was plenty of space for the car to go around. Julia stared at the car as It changed gears and raced away. It was a silver Porsche and she just barely caught a glimpse of the driver. It was a woman around her age with long dark red hair. "Trent go call an ambulance!" Julia snapped out of her trance to see Katie drop to her knees next to him. "Kyle!" Julia screamed as she ran across the road to her side. Her baby boy lay unconscious on the street, his blond hair streaked with blood. Wait her baby was bleeding! "He's bleeding!" She shouted. "Julia calm down, Kyle will be okay. Trent went to get the paramedics." Katie said trying to calm her best-friend, as she heard the sound of approaching sirens. Julia blanked out again. The ambulance came from around the corner and stopped next to them.

"He's not responsive. You said he was hit by a car? Bring the spine board. What did you say his name was?" The lead paramedic snapped at the other two." Julia snapped out of it again. "Penicillin! He's allergic to penicillin!" Julia shouted, "His name is Kyle Harmon, he's eighteen years old and he's allergic to penicillin!" The medic smiled at Julia, "Thanks, your his mother." Julia nodded. The medics strapped Kyle to the board and loaded him into the van. The medic helped Julia inside. "Ill let Horatio know!" Katie called out as they closed the door and they drove off.

They reached the hospital fast. The medics quickly pulled Kyle out of the van and raced inside. A large black nurse in a tight white uniform grabbed hold of Julia's arm. "You cant go in there honey! Don't worry they will look after your boy. Now why don't you just take a seat right here and fill out this form." She pushed Julia into a chair in the waiting-room and pressed a clipboard into her hands. A pen attached to a string dangled from it. Julia stared at the words on the page that seemed to swirl in a mix of black and white. Who cared about papers when her Kyle was hurt. Oh God her baby was hurt! Her little boy was hurt! She had only had him for two years! She couldn't loose him now and he..He was bleeding when they got here. What if they couldn't make it stop? What if he didn't wake up? What if he was permanently injured? What if her Kyle DIED?! Oh God what if Kyle was dying right now! Julia threw the clipboard onto the chair next to her and leapt to her feet. She had to find him and make sure he was okay. She had to find her Kyle, her son.

Julia raced toward the emergency room to find her son. "Oh no Honey! You can't go in there!" she said grabbing Julia around the waist. "Let me GO!" Julia screamed, "My SON is in there! I need to be with him! Let me go!" The nurse just shook her head. "I got a crazy one here! Get me a tranquillizer now!" Julia flinched. She hated needles and now this crazy nurse wanted to stab her with one instead of letting her see her baby boy. "LET ME GO!" She screamed, thrashing wildly as a man with a hypodermic needle and syringe of clear liquid approached her. "No!" Julia shouted again. The man jabbed the needle in her arm and the world started going black

_~ § ~ § ~_

When Julia woke up it was dark. She appeared to be in a hospital bed with the curtains closed around her bed. She was about to get up when she heard a female voice talking. "... and you Kyle Harmon will die and then I will have my Haley back! You hear me Harmon! She is my daughter. I cant believe those idiots gave her to a stupid kid like you. What kind of a stupid name is Abigail any way? My daughters name is Haley! Haley! You and that bitch of a mother and your evil father that had me locked in jail! I will get her back. You see this? This is a syringe full of penicillin. I haven't forgotten that you're allergic to it. Its the middle of the night. No-one will even hear you scream as you die because dying is exactly what you deserve! All I have to do is stick this little needle in your drip here and poof you'll be gone forever!" Julia shook her head, sure she was hearing incorrectly. "Hello?" She said softly. There was a soft gasp and something dropped to the floor. "Shit! I thought the room was empty!" Julia dived from the bed and ripped open the curtains just in time to see a sheet of dark red hair racing from the room. That hair! It was the car driver! The bitch who had run over her son!. Julia turned back to Kyle to see his face turn red and start to swell. She picked up the syringe from the floor, it was empty. "NO!" She screamed, she was not going to loose her son to some insane witch! "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME!"

_~ § ~ § ~_

Julia sighed as she gently held Kyle's cold hand in hers. Half a dozen machines were connected to him, with pipes and needles and sticky pads. She had only just gotten her baby back and then there was all the trouble with the law and she just didn't want to loose him, not now. Kyle was almost eighteen but he looked so young and small in the hospital bed with all the machines attached to him.

"Kyle Harmon's room?" She heard a voice say from in the passageway. That was Horatio's voice. "Room 204 Lieutenant!" came the shouted answer. Horatio raced into the room with one of his CSI's Eric Delko on his heels. "Julia." he said as he stepped inside. He moved to the window and looked back at his son. "How is he?" He asked softly. Julia closed her eyes. "He's stable and is better than he had been the last two days. Where have you been exactly? You know this is why I didn't tell you about him. Your job is always more important than family. You need to get the bitch that did this. I gave the description MDPD. Why haven't you found her yet? She hurt our Kyle!" "There was a serial killer Julia. "Eric and I have been in Las Vegas for the last three days. I only found out about Kyle this morning and came straight here." Horatio removed his glasses and looked at Julia. "We will find her." He vowed.

A rock song started playing from the doorway. Eric blushed red before ducking away to answer his cellphone. Horatio replaced his glasses and sat down opposite Julia taking Kyle's other hand in his own. Eric stuck his head in the door a few minutes later. "H, we gotta go, the body of a kid was found in the glades. " Horatio nodded and Eric left. "Ill be back later." Horatio told Julia as he tucked Kyle's hand under the covers of his bed. Horatio slipped from the room and took a deep breath. He released it slowly before walking up to Eric who stood further along the corridor. He would never admit it but seeing Kyle like that had hit him hard. The son that he had only had for two years and then almost lost again at least half a dozen times was unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Two hikers found the remains of a child in a trunk." Eric told him as they walked out of the hospital and got into the hummer. Eric drove leaving Horatio to his thoughts. His poor son. He had lost so much of Kyle's life and now there was a chance for him to loose his son again. Well he simply refused. He would make sure that Kyle had the best doctors and treatment that he could get him.

Horatio startled as Eric touched his arm but didn't have a physical reaction. "We're here H." Calleigh and Natalie are already at the meadow. "The location?" Horatio asked. Eric pointed at a tree that was tagged with police tape. "The meadow is off the trail. Calliegh said to just flow the police tape." Horatio nodded and Eric got out and took his case out from the back of the hummer before leading the way down the hidden path.

"It should be just through these bushes." Eric said as they reached the end of the trail. He pushed his way between two bushes that were taller than he was. They gave way easily and Eric disappear between them. Horatio was about to follow him when he saw something. Dozens of police that had been walking this path since the gruesome discovery had disturbed the paths sand. A small flat item was half covered by dirt. It looked like a piece of a thin metallic disk. Horatio pulled his pen from his pocket and used the end to dig it out. It was an old rusted medical alert bracelet. It was extremely rusted. Horatio lifted it up gently with his pen. As it was only a piece of it, he only had part of the serial number but it was the first five numbers which if he remembered correctly was the serial number of the place where it was issued and if he remembered correctly the number was for New York city, but he would have to check it at the lab to make sure. "H?" Eric said stepping out through the bushes. Horatio lifted the bracelet by its chain and held it up. "It looks like we have found our first piece of evidence Eric." he said as the bracelet glistened in the greenish sunlight that filtered between the trees.

After Note: As always, Read and Review if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secret Rendezvous

A\N (NOW REDONE)

Hey guys, sorry for taking long. Technical difficulties and life.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this, it links together the story so you guys understand whats going on and brings in most of the characters. By the way before you ask, no it doesn't follow the series much. I'm only using characters not the series. This Chapter is dedicated to my best reviewer, ARLENE and my wonderful John, who of course was my spelling and grammer genie!

Enjoy

BJ

* * *

Walter Simmons smiled as he closed the case box. Thirty seven long gruelling days but they had done it. Solving two cases in one and bringing justice to six families. Fifteen years ago a serial rapist and murderer had hit the streets of Miami Dade, claiming the bodies and lives of four women. His violence had been escalating after the first victim. The fourth has been found with her genitalia hacked off. Just as the CSI team had been close to solving the case and catching the bastard, he vanished into thin air. The murder/rapes stopped and after several weeks the women of Miami Dade felt safe enough to walk the streets again. Now he was back.

He kidnapped two teen girls on their way to high school. Kelly Green and Melissa Roberts lived opposite each other and had been best friends since they were five years old. Well until they had reached high school. Melissa had grown up into a tall , athletic, blond cheerleader while Kelly had grown into a sharp mind and a love for books. Almost ten years of friendship had been cast aside because cheerleaders just weren't friends with nerds. The rapist had taken a shine to Kelly. He had been a nerd himself. Extremely intelligent but not much looks. He too had been rejected by the cheerleaders and jocks of high school. As a result he torture Melissa until she died from blood loss. Through sheer determination and a will to service, Kelly had gotten the man to trust her. He let her use the bathroom to '' pretty '' herself up for him and had escaped by squeezing out the tiny bathroom window, as soon as she was free, Kelly bolted. She ran seven blocks before the adrenalin left her and she swayed on her feet. Running up to the closest house, she prayed to every deity that existed, that someone was home. Screaming for help she banged on the door. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the door opening.

Lucky for Kelly she had gone to the best house on the street. CSI Eric Delko had been visiting his mother and his baby sister Marisol, when he heard Kelly's screams at the front door. Telling his mother and sister to stay in the living room, Eric took his service weapon out of its holster and went to investigate. Finding no sign of trouble, he opened the door just in time to catch the teen girl who collapsed into his arms. Eric lay her down on the floor gently and called his sister and mother for help. The girl was covered in blood. His mother and sister raced down the passage and took over from him while he called for an ambulance and his boss lieutenant Horatio Caine.

A long difficult case followed with almost no evidence. Once he discovered that Kelly had escaped, her rapist had cleaned the house from top to bottom with industrial bleach and hidden Melissa body so the police wouldn't find it. The owner of the house was a German man who lived in his home country and rented the house out. His information about the man who had leased his house only led to them opening a case of identity theft. In the end the case had been solved by CSI Ryan Wolfe. The rapist had used a hosepipe and bleach to clean his victims, inside them and outside, so there was no semen to test for DNA. Lucky for them, Kelly recalled the sound of the shower going every time he lock her and Melissa up again. Following Ryan's hunch, he and Eric had pulled up the showers plumbing and found several brunet hairs. three with their root still attached so they could test them for DNA. the DNA led them to a recently released convict – Daniel Lotze. Lotze had just been released after fifteen years for armed robbery and murder. He and a friend had tried to rob a woman at gun point. The woman had fought back and pulled off his mask. To protect himself, he shot her several times, not thinking that the old man in a nearby house had seen it all and was on the phone to police. Faced with all the evidence against him, Lotze confessed. He also confessed to the cold case of a serial rapist. Giving clues and stating evidence that had never been made public. Now Lotze stood on death row.

Walter looked over at the man who had found the clues needed to solve the case. Ryan was dusting a broken wine bottle for prints. His long raven hair hung almost to the counter he was bent over and the set of tags he had begun wearing glistened in the bright neon lights of the lab. Ryan had changed in the last six months. He seemed to be growing steady more depressed from the start of the year and then six months ago he had changed completely. The biggest change was his appearance. His honey brown hair had been grown out and cut into bangs and diagonal slashing fringe. He had ditched his light coloured suits and was now wearing only black ones with navy blue or dark green shirts. Ryan had always been quiet but these days he barely spoke at all. He was practically a ghost in the lab. Not that anyone other than he had really noticed. Walter watched the tags sway on their chain before Ryan, as if sensing his gaze, quickly tucked them back in his shirt. Walter itched to know what they said. They had appeared on the same day that Ryan had started changing. Ryan hid them at all times, never taking it off and never showing them. Walter didn't have the nerve to ask him though. Something about them made his instincts scream to leave it alone and a CSI was nothing without their instincts after all. He was just about to ask Ryan if he was okay when Eric entered the lab carrying two boxes of evidence. "Hey Walter," he greeted, "New case. A couple of hikers found a little kid hacked up and buried in a trunk in the glades. H wants everyone on it." He said softly before turning to Ryan, "Wolfe! H wants the evidence processed as in yesterday." He snapped at him. "Natalie is bringing in the trunk." Walter frowned at Eric's tone but said nothing. He was use to it by now. Everyone in the lab treated Ryan like he had the plague because of something that had happened before his time. What that something was, Walter had not yet found out. Neither Ryan nor anyone else would say what it was, just that Ryan wasn't liked and everyone didn't want him around. Walter gently unpacked the evidence from the boxes and smiled as the other lab techies approached and got to work. "Natalie's probably taking it to the Garage." He commented aloud knowing Ryan would go. Ryan nodded his thanks, picked up his kit and left.

_~ § ~ § ~_

The Garage was the nickname of the larger lab where they processed big pieces of evidence such as cars and furniture. Ryan carried his kit to the lift in silence. No-one even looked up as he passed but after three years he was use to it. Taking the lift down to the lowest floor, Ryan exited the lift into the Garage. Eric had said a child had been murdered. What if.. Ryan cut off his thoughts abruptly with a strong mental slap. He had promised himself not to think about it at work. He would not fall apart in front of the people who worked here. They would rip what was left of his heart to shreds without a second thought. Not that there was much left of it to begin with. Natalie was already searching the trunk for evidence when he approached and set his kit down on the table. Ryan opened his kit and pulled out some gloves. He put them on carefully and checked that they were on properly. "You can do the lid Wolfe." Natalie said without looking up. The trunk was covered in dirt and every part of his mind suddenly started screaming for him to scrub it clean. Forcing his OCD (Obsessive compulsive disorder) temporarily away, he began taking dirt samples. He dusted the lid for prints and found several including two overlapping ones on the latch of the trunk. He also found two different hair samples, one brown and the other blond. Both had the roots so they could be used for DNA testing. As he was photographing the hair evidence, Eric entered. Natalie looked up as he approached them. "Hows Kyle?" She asked. Ryan's blood ran cold. " He stable for now but its bad. Cracked skull, bruised ribs, and a badly broken leg. They will know more when he wakes up." Natalie frowned, "And do they have any idea when that will be?" Eric shook his head. "H and Julia are with him now. Julia apparently saw the driver and H is handling Kyle's case personally. He sent me to find out if we know anything yet." Ryan could barely breath. Cracked skull? Bruised ribs? Broken leg? He couldn't loose Kyle too. When he had first joined the lab three years ago, everyone had rejected him from the get go then a year later H had brought a rebellious sixteen year old with one hell of an attitude in for questioning. By the end of that case Horatio had earned a son and Ryan had found a new friend in Kyle Harmon. They didn't flaunt their friendship for everyone to know because Ryan was still a leper in the lab but they had gotten quite close away from it. Ryan had even babysat Kyle's daughter Abigail a few times. In fact only three people knew of their friendship. Horatio, Julia and Eric. Eric! Ryan halted his thoughts at the man's name. Eric knew that he and Kyle were close friends yet the man had said nothing about him being in the hospital or even that he had gotten hurt. "May I speak to you quickly Eric?" He asked softly. Eric scowled but nodded, jerking his head to the side, indicating that he wanted to talk away from the other CSI's, where they couldn't hear them.

"What Wolfe?" Eric practically snarled at him the moment he was sure they couldn't be over heard. 'Kyle." Ryan said, "You know we're close." Why didn't you tell me he was hurt? What happened? Where is he now?" Eric's face darkened, "He's at the hospital with his family Wolfe! I didn't tell you because it has nothing to do with you. He was hit by a car three days ago!" he snapped before turning and walking away. Ryan glared after him but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Three days. His friend had been hurt for three days. A glance at his watch told him there was still two hours left before he could leave the lab to go see Kyle.

The two hours seemed to drag by but time passed eventually. Ryan stripped off his gloves and threw them away before he headed to the locker room to fetch his jacket and car keys. His locker stood between Horatio's and Eric's. It had belonged to a man named Tim 'Speed' Speedle before it was his. In fact Speed's name was still painted on it in peeling paint, despite the fact that Horatio had told him his locker would be freshly painted within his first week. The hinges of it were also failing. He had tried to replace them but was stopped and told that he wasn't allowed to make any changes to Speed's locker. When he had told tried to remind them that it was his locker now, they ignored him. Ryan took a quick look around the locker room but it was thankfully empty. The other CSI's had a nasty habit of glaring at him when he opened his locker. Even though it had been three years since he had taken it over it was still Speeds locker to them, even his desk was Speeds desks. Ryan opened his locker trying to ignore the way it squeaked. He wasn't even allowed to oil it. Everyone would actually be happy if he just didn't touch it at all, so Ryan made a point of using it as little as possible. Ryan pulled his jacket out and put it on. Taking out his car keys he put them in his pocket before trying to close the locker as quietly as he could, not that it helped much. Leaving the locker room, he headed down the corridor to the lift. Eric shot him a murderous look as they passed in the passageway. Ryan shook his head as he stepped into the lift and hit the button for ground floor with his sleeve. He would never touch it with his hand, way to many germs. He doubted Eric remembered but they had met before for one amazing night in New York, that had changed his life, five years ago. It had only taken one night for Ryan to fall in love with him but he had left New York the next morning and had locked Eric away in his heart as the one who he could never have. He had be delighted when he had been promoted to the lab, even more so when he found out that THE CSI Eric that he had known for that precious night in NY worked for the same lab. It didn't take long to shatter that delight. In fact it was destroyed not even two hours into his first day. Eric didn't recognize him at all, he had clearly only been a night of sex to the cold hearted Cuban, who's loathing for him had become apparent from the moment they met. True he had looked different back then but if Angelo, the bartender and owner of the club they had met in, could recognize him then surely Eric could to? Horatio had told him not to take any of it personally, that everyone in the lab was still in mourning for their fallen comrade and that Eric and Speed were best friends. Ryan had understood. He would be utterly gutted if he ever lost his two best friends, Danny Messer and Michael Walsh. He had assumed that the team would mourn then after that welcome him into their ranks but they rejected him time and time again. Three years on and they were still rejecting him, especially Eric.

Ryan left the building and crossed the parking lot to his car. Unlocking it and putting his kit in the back. He got in and started the engine. He drove slowly to the hospital. Ryan could still remember every detail from that one night in New York. The night he and Eric had first met.

_~ § ~ § ~_

The air was surprisingly warm that night as Ryan and Danny walked through the streets of New York. It was Ryan and Michael's last night in New York. The three best friends had spent the last two days visiting all of their favourite places. Tonight however, Michael had been roped into a family with the whole Walsh clan so Ryan and Danny headed out alone. Michael giving Danny a secret instruction, to get Ryan laid. Ryan couldn't leave New York a virgin, well at least according to his friends. Ryan and Danny had eaten dinner at their favourite pizza place for the last time. The owner had given it to them on the house. The three friends were some of his best regulars and he was sad to see them go. They always had a fun story or two for him. After leaving Danny had suggested they go dancing. Ryan had readily agreed, wanting to get rid off his excess energy. Danny had hailed a cab and given the driver an address in a warehouse district as he got in next to Ryan.

The taxi dropped them off in front of a warehouse for a canned fish company. "I thought we just had dinner, or were you looking for a little fish oil for your harem?" Ryan teased him, "Ya just wish you were in it." Danny said statistically as he lead the way down a small alley way between the fish warehouse and the warehouse next to it. As they walked down it they heard music that got progressively louder as they neared their destination. The alleyway opened out to a small parking lot and a large warehouse with the name Angelo's in curvy red letters. Different coloured strobe lights escaped from the roll door entrance. A long line of men stood along the side the building and curved around the corner. " A gay club Danny?" Ryan asked surprised, "Come on Ry, you'll never know if you don't try it!" Danny grinned as he led the way into the club by passing the long cue and heading straight for the door. The bouncer grinned as Danny approached, " Danny my man! Say hey to ya bro Louie for me, yeah?" The bouncer called after them as Danny and Ryan slipped beneath the rope he lifted for them. Danny pushed open the set of inner doors and the music and heat blasted out at them. Danny grabbed Ryan's hand and lead him through the multitude of men on the dance floor who were dancing and grinding to the beat of the music that poured out from huge speakers. The bar was on the other side of the club, separated from the dance floor by tables and the dance box. The dance box was literally that, boxes of glass that had lights underneath. It illuminated the dancer so that everyone could see them clearly. On weekends Angelo usually had several done up in sparkling silver that caught the light to entertain the clubs users. The boxes had sound proofing behind it Danny smiled at Ryan, "Welcome to Angelo's baby!" He shouted at Ryan. He pointed at the bar, Ryan assumed he meant that they should go get a drink first.

Ryan sighed in relief when they finally got to the bar and the sound level dropped to a decent decibel. "What can I get ya Danny?" The bartender asked as they sat down at the bar. "The usual Angelo" Danny replied, "And for you little friend?" he asked making no secret of the fact that he was looking Ryan over. "Just coke please." Ryan said stiffly. He was going to kill Danny when they got out of here. Michael too because this insane plan was undoubtedly his. "Angelo this is Riven Walsh, Mickeys cousin from San Fran. Riven, this is Angel, bartender and owner of this wonderful place." Angelo narrowed his eyes at Ryan, who had almost not reacted at his new name. A local gang called the Hellhounds were baying for Ryan's blood. They couldn't touch Michael or Danny though. Michael was Lord Walsh's son. Lord Walsh had more connections than the Mafia and Danny was Louie's, a leader of a rival gang, little brother. The Hellhounds were not stupid enough to believe they could survive a war against the Tanglewood Boys.

So to keep him safe Michael and Danny had convinced Michael's stepfather to let Ryan move to Miami with them. They had changed Ryan's appearance, Dying his hair almost white blond and cutting it short. Danny had lent him clothes that were so un – Ryan that no-one would believe it was him, or at least they hoped. Ripped tight black jeans, that had been driving Ryan's OCD insane, a skin tight red silk t-shirt and a scuffed soft black leather jacket. Ryan had barely left Michael's home since Danny had gotten the warning but as they were leaving within days Michael and Danny had felt it was safe enough for Ryan to enjoy his last days in New York before he left it behind. A pair of colour changing contacts later and the blond, navy blue eyed Riven Walsh emerged.

Danny's grin broadened as Angelo placed a double vodka shot and a beer in font of him. "There you go sweetheart!" He said placing the bottle of coke and a frosted glass in front of Ryan. Angelo looked straight at Ryan as he said softly, "You know Danny boy, the Hellhounds have been around here looking for that little friend of yours Ryan Wolfe." Danny frowned. "Mario wants Ryan because he helped Summer after one of his punishments. The last one before she died. He beat the shit outa her but he's blaming Ry." Angelo nodded, "My advice Ryan Wolfe is to leave town." Danny downed his vodka shot. "He's leaving tomorrow." Ryan could only stare at Angelo in horror during the short conversation. "Why don't you hit the floor Danny?" Ryan told him, picking up on the way Danny was practically drooling over the male flesh on the dance floor. Danny grinned and disappear into the throng of dancers. " Relax kid, Angelo's in neutral turf and the Tanglewood Boys saved my ass more times than I can count. Your safe here. I wont say nothing about seeing you." Angelo said picking up a dirty glass to clean it. Ryan released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and started to relax. Angelo laughed as he crossed to another patron who was signalling him, "Just yell if you want something sweetheart!" He called back over his shoulder."

Ryan ignored the glass and drank his coke from the bottle. He turned on his chair to watch the dancers as he sipped at it.

_~ § ~ § ~_

Two hours later and Ryan was bored as shit. He sipped on his fourth coke as he watched Danny grinding on the dance floor between two men. Clubs really were not his scene. "Hey baby can I buy you a drink?" A slimy voice said making him jump as a tall pasty man slithered his way onto the chair next to him. "No thanks." Ryan told him firmly. This was exactly why he hated clubs. They were filled with horrible men that only one thing on the brain. Kinda like Danny, he though to himself with a small smile. Since Danny had worked out he was gay he had turned into a total slut. Danny never whored himself out but he flirted enough to kill a goat with enough smiles. Too late he realised his mistake. The slimy bastard had taken his smile as an invitation to slid his hand up Ryan's leg. Shuddering, Ryan tried to pull away but the man tightened his grip. "Your little friend is too busy getting busy on the floor. Come on, if he can have a little fun, why cant you?" Ryan shook his head and pulled his leg free but the man grabbed his arm, "Come on sweetheart, I just wana show you how much fun you can have sitting on me instead of that chair." Nausea filled Ryan's arm as he felt the man's sweaty palm on his flesh. "Angelo!" Ryan shouted. He turned to find him but that was a mistake to, as he turned back the man jumped him, kissing him hard. It was wet and sloppy and utterly disgusting. "If you don't get your filthy hands off my boyfriend now, you'll never have sex again." An ice cold voice said from Ryan's other side. A tall muscular man with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes stood next to him. Recognising a rescue when he saw one, Ryan shoved the slimy bastard away and wrapped his arms around the strangers waist. "What took you so long babe?" He asked softly. "Saw a few friends, stopped to chat." The man said setting his beer on the bar. Ryan's attacker scoffed, "He's not your boyfriend." He sneered. The man pulled Ryan loose from his body, drew back a fist and punched him. The man crumbled under his fist and slid to the ground in a heap. Ryan's rescuer turned back to him, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against him, "Come near him again and I'll show you what I'm really capable of." He scowled at the man before bending his head and catching a surprised Ryan in a kiss. The strangers kiss was hot and passionate leaving Ryan breathless. Tipping his head back he gave himself up to it. The stranger grinned and slid his fingers in Ryan's hair, moving his head to the perfect place. Ryan kissed him back as he ran his tongue along the seam of Ryan's mouth begging entrance. Ryan parted his lips and almost moaned as a scorching hot tongue entered his mouth. All too soon it was over. The stranger released him, feeling breathless and flushed. Ryan turned red as he heard the catcalls and whistles that the men nearby were letting off. The loudest one he recognised as his traitorous best-friend. He really was going to kill Michael and Danny. As soon as he remembered how to breath. "Im sorry about the mess Angelo." His rescuer said waving a hand at the man he had punched who was still on the floor. " No problem Eric, Im sure you'll see Riven here home wont you?" Angelo asked with a wink. Eric nodded then bent down to Ryan's ear, " Want to get out of here?" He asked. Ryan was still trying to figure out how to stop his racing heart and nodded. Eric smiled, taking Ryan's hand in his, he lead them out the club. "See you at Mickeys at eleven!" Danny called after him as he passed. Eric led him to a black BMW and stopped at the door. "I wont attack you, you know. My name is Eric Delko, Im a cop in Miami." Ryan finally slowed his racing heart to look at his saviour. Eric Delko really was a beautiful man. Tall and slim with caramel skin and silky looking black hair and deep eyes the colour of hot chocolate. "I can take you home now or we can go to my place." Eric said unlocking the car. Ryan opened the passenger side door and got in, locking his safely belt in place he turned to Eric who was doing the same. Remembering that kiss, Ryan blushed red. "Your place." He said. Eric smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that." he said leaning forward he kissed Ryan quickly before turning to the front and starting his car.

_~ § ~ § ~_

~ § ~ § ~

The drive to the hotel room was done in almost perfect silence, the faint sound of their breathing was the only flaw in the still air. Riven staring either at his hands or out the window the entire way. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Riven was nervous. If nothing else, the dozens of I'm-checking-you-out-super-fast glances did the trick. Eric smiled at the kid. He really was cute and the little rescue stint he did back at Angelo's had been fun, especially since he had gotten the hot blond as a reward.

He had been dancing when he spotted Riven. Bumping and grinding with a gorgeous brunet with an ass to drool over. Riven's almost white blond hair stuck out like a beacon in the dark club. Riven's distraction had cost him though. By the time he turned back to the Brunet, he was dancing with some other idiot. Eric had had little choice other than to go chat up his distraction and he was glad he did. The mixture of horror, fear and disgust on the blonds face spurring him into action against the nasty looking weasel who was slobbering all over him. It was blatantly obvious that the blond didn't belong in a club. A quick check of his glass confirmed that he had been drinking soda all night! What kind of person went to a club and spent the night drinking soda at the bar? Someone who didn't belong that's who. Maybe sleeping with the kid was a bad idea. He would just take him home or to the hotel, give him a beer and talk or something...

They arrived at the hotel before he could make up his mind. Pulling into the private underground parking, swiping his key-card to gain access as he drove in. Eric parked his car in one of the two bays assigned to his room and turned to Riven. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. The kid was clearly not, his face was pale and his breathing irregular but he smiled at Eric and nodded. They got out of the car and Eric made sure to set the alarm, it was a loan car after all. Eric led the way to the lift and pressed the number 7, once they were inside. Riven pressed himself into the wall furthest from Eric almost immediately. " Riven?" he said softly. Riven's head shot up as he turned to him. "Come here." Eric lent forward and grabbed his hand, lightly tugging him closer. Bending his head, Eric kissed him lightly, 'We dont have to do anything." He said quietly, letting the flushed kid go. Riven nodded meekly as the the lift stopped. The doors opened with a soft 'ping!'

Eric led the way down the corridor to his room, swiping the slot to gain accesses he let Riven enter the room before flipping over the ''please clean'' sign to the ''do not disturb'' side. "Can I get you a beer?" He asked as he pulled off his jacket, smiling when Riven followed suit. He held out his hand for it and hung them on the hooks next to the door. When he turned back, Riven had crossed the room away from him and was standing by the window. "You have a beautiful view." he said softly, unconsciously rubbing his right arm with his left. Eric sighed, so no sex then. It was just going to be a long night of talking. He went to the small bar and pulled two beers out of the fridge. Opening them he went to sit on the pale blue sofa. Just about everything in the room was blue, aside from the wood which was light pine, polished to a high gloss finish. Taking a sip of his beer, he held out the other to Riven in invitation. The kid smiled broadly and setted down next to him before taking it. "Thanks Eric." The pair sipped their beers in silence for a while before Eric asked the question that had been plateauing him all night. "Why the hell was Riven in a club if it was clear he wasn't a club guy. Voicing his question, Riven surprised him by laughing. "My friends thought it was a good idea. You see we are going away for a while and Danny and Mikey thought it was a good idea for me to go to a club, get a guy and get laid before I left. I only recently worked out I was gays and ..." Riven cut off, blushing scarlet as he realised what he had said. He had just blurted out his entire life to the hot Hispanic who had obviously brought him to his hotel room to shag him into the carpet, not hear about his pathetic life and his troubles with the Hellhounds. The question was did he want to get laid tonight? He was practically a virgin. Okay! He was a virgin. The most he had done was a few blow jobs and the odd handy. On the other hand Eric was really hot. Chocolate brown eyes that made him want to melt and raven hair that was begging for his fingers to get tangled up in. The Hellhounds could find him tomorrow. Mario wanted him dead with a passion. What did he have to loose? Decision made, he set his beer down of on the coffee table and gentle took Eric's from him. Placing it next to his, he lent forward and kissed him. Before he could loose his nerve and flee.

The kid had startled him. Taking his beer away before claiming his mouth in the sweetest kiss Eric had ever had. Unsure of how far the kid was willing to go, Eric lost himself in the gently kiss, almost moaning as Riven opened his mouth for him to deepen the kiss. With a sharp twist, Eric turned them over and began plundering the depths of Riven Walsh's mouth. What started out sweet soon became passionate as desire sparked in them both. Flaring in Riven as he wrapped his arms around Eric's head and held him closer, his fingers burring themselves in his hair. Their bodies aligned perfectly, Eric's legs between Riven's parted ones, their growing erections grinding into each other as they kisses. Riven pulled away first, gasping for air, he bucked, desperate for more friction. Eric groaned as he began trailing a line of fiery hot kisses down Riven's neck. His hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt. Pausing there as he wordlessly asked for permission to remove it. Riven shoved his hand up impatiently as his own hands left Eric's hair and started on the buttons of Eric's dress shirt. He was forced to let go as Eric pulled his t-shirt up, the sleeves forcing his arms up. Eric stopped pulling up when it was around his forearms, effectively trapping his arms as he feasted on Riven's neck and chest. His trail of kisses moved across the hollow of his throat to his collar bone. Sucking a made a vivid red mark, marking Riven as his. Eric grew harder at the thought. The gorgeous blond was his. Bending down again, he latched on to a nipple, licking and biting softly, delighting in the kitten like mews Riven was making. Letting it go, he blew lightly over the wet nipple, enjoying Riven's shiver as he latched onto the other nipple. Not to be outdone, Riven fought to free himself. Pulling free he wove his fingers in Eric's hair before pulling him up for another air stealing kiss. His hands tugging at Eric's shirt buttons.

Groaning in Riven's mouth Eric forced himself to stop kissing those deliciously full and slightly swollen lips and rip his shirt from his body. He head the slight sound of a few buttons of his favourite shirt ripping off but he didn't care. All he could care about was burying himself in the blond. Thrusting into the undoubtedly tight, wet, heat of his Riven. Peppering him with kisses, Eric went lower once more. Ignoring his nipples this time in favour of kisses to his flat muscular chest and stomach. "Eric." Riven moaned as he reached his waist band. The blonds jeans were sinfully skin-tight, showing off the obviously bulge in his pants. Tracing the swollen length over his jeans with a finger, Eric grinned as Riven hissed out his name, telling him to stop teasing and get on with it. As much as he liked to play, their would be time for that later. Right now he needed to be inside him. Cupping Riven's cock, he squeezed lightly. Riven arched into the touch. Before Eric could do anymore he was pushed slightly. They had been sitting on the small two seated sofa and the movement pushed Eric over the edge. Landing hard, he was about to scold Riven when the kid followed him down and took over. Kissing him hard and bucking his hips into Eric's. Eric groaned as the friction, he was painfully hard. It was Riven's turn to touch and trail kisses over his body. He pinched Eric's nipples between his fingers, as he he kissed his way down. Unbuttoning Eric's jeans he pulled them down half way and quickly followed with his black boxers before freezing. It was one thing to desire to have sex, it was another thing to see the long, thick erection that would soon be inside of him. It was an intimating thing. A strong, tall proud, caramel coloured shaft that was so thick, his hand just, just could wrap around it. The large head had long veins and was a deep red-purple, straining in desire. It was huge. Much bigger than his or Danny's or Mikey's. The only other two real cocks he had seen and touched when they hit puberty. (The receivers of his only hand jobs and blow jobs) Gently, almost in awe, he touched it. Running his fingers over the organ. It felt like the softest silk over rock hard steel. Eric raised himself on his arms to watch him, letting out a soft moan as his fingers trailed over the bulbous head. Encouraged, Riven gripped it lightly, stroking it slowly and squeezing at irregular intervals. He was terrified of hurting Eric but taking Dutch courage from his irregular breathing and hisses, he was doing a good job. Copying what he knew he liked to his hands actions, Riven stroked Eric, revelling in the way Eric's erection seemed to grow even harder. Eric cursed loudly as Riven brushed his thumb over the delicate head, his finger dipping slightly in the slit. Pre cum flowed freely, coating Riven's hand, making his cock slick and making Riven's strokes faster.

Eric was close! So damn close! It was just a hand job but some how it was more than that. He sucked in a harsh breath as Riven lifted his pre-cum slicked hand from his dick. A pink tongue slipped a tiny bit from his mouth and licked his hand. The hand that was covered in his fluids. Eric closed his eyes tightly but couldn't take the image out of his mind. He had been so sure he wasn't getting any only half an hour ago now he sat on the carpet with his jeans around his knees at the mercy of this navy eyed angel. Eric was a man who prided himself on his sexual performance. He always pulled at least two orgasms from his partner for the night before taking them and his own pleasure bt the little vixen on the floor next to him had blown that all to tiny pieces, the moment that hesitant hand had wrapped around his dick. The moment it happened he knew he was lost to the kid's mercies. If he didn't stop the kid soon he was going to embarrass himself by coming so fast. "Riv..." he began but his voice was stolen as Riven who decided he liked the taste of Eric's pre cum, took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked hard. As if he was trying to pull the fluid from his cock. The feeling of the hot, wet, suction, blasted all thought from Eric's mind. 'Fuck!" He groaned, raising his hips, begging Riven to take more of him in his mouth.

Riven took as much of Eric in his mouth as he could without chocking or vomiting. It wasn't much, he was just so damn big! Sucking hard, he licked his tongue up the sides of his cock. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was giving a blowjob to a guy who wasn't Mickey or Danny . "Pull yourself together Ryan!" he told himself sharply around a mouthful of cock. The words vibrating around Eric's cock making him throw back his head as he moaned in pleasure. Eric lost it before he could stop himself. It was just to much. The vibration, the wet heat, the suction... Long ropes of come shot into Riven's mouth as he came with a scream.

Riven started as the first rope of cum hit his throat, swallowing the thick substance instinctively as he released the cock from his mouth. Ropes of cum shot from Eric landing on his face, his hair and on his bare chest. Gripping Eric in his hand again, he stroked him as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Eric's mind was an explosion of blurred colours, far away sounds and pure, white hot pleasure. The kid had done nothing yet some how that was one of the most intense orgasms he could remember having.

Riven grabbed his tshirt and wiped as much of he cum off himself as he could. It wasn't has hot to be covered in cum as he thought it would be. It was actually pretty gross. Though the sound Eric had made as he came, the look of pleasure on his face. A shiver ran through him and his cock twitched painfully, reminding him that he still hadn't cum himself. Riven wiped his chest then paused looking at a large blob of white cum on the red fabric. Dipping his index finger, of his other hand, into it lightly he stirred it slightly then, once his finger tip was coated he pulled it away and raised it to his mouth. He was so curious of how Eric's spunk tasted. The cum that had landed in his mouth had been swallowed before he could really taste it. Sticking his tongue out he licked his finger a little. It tasted basically the same as his pre cum had. Humming in pleasure, Riven licked his finger clean, unaware that he was being watched until Eric let out a soft moan at the erotic sight. "Do you.." Eric hesitated. He wanted to be buried in him more than ever but he wasn't sure if Riven wanted more. His kitten licks to the cum on his finger had him rock hard again and he wanted him. Riven grabbed Eric's hand and pressed it against his straining erection. He wasn't sure where the boldness came from but he wanted Eric. He needed Eric. He needed Eric took take him and needed it now.

Eric didn't waste time, he wanted this too much. Standing he stripped off the rest of his clothes, watching hungrily as Riven did the same. Catching his hand like he had in the lift, Eric tugged him closer and instantly claimed his mouth in a kiss. Riven wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his naked body against Eric's. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped him as Riven's erection pressed against his own. Bending down he caught riven behind the knees with his right arm. Lifting him up bride style, Eric carried him to his bedroom, put him in the middle of his bed before joining him. "We can stop now you know, we dont have to do anything." Eric said softly. He knew he just ruined the mood but he had to be sure that Riven was okay with going all the way. Normally he wouldn't care but something about Riven made him want this to mean more than the quick fuck it was. "Shut up Eric!" Riven said leaning up and kissing him hard. Eric quickly gained control, running his tongue over the seam of Riven's lips, groaning in delight as they parted to allow him access. He could easily get addicted to Riven's taste.

Unconsciously aligning their bodies to the perfect angle for friction, Eric reached blindly for the bedside table. Grasping the corner, he felt lower to the handle of the drawer and pulled it open. He reached inside for his bottle of lube as he abandoned Riven's mouth in favour of feasting on his neck. Riven wasn't his only conquest in his week in New York and not all of them had been male and needed lube. Putting the bottle down next to his leg he started a path of kisses down Riven's body. Sucking and licking his nipples, licking and kissing along the bottom of his ribs and dipping his tongue in his belly button. He smirked at the writhing mess he had reduced Riven to. He couldn't wait to get inside of him but first he needed to get rid of Riven's mind. He trailed kisses, licks, and nips down Riven's thighs to his knees then back up the inside of his legs. He deliberately ignored Riven's cock, knowing full well he was driving the kid insane. "Eric please!" Riven whined, burying his fingers in Eric's hair and tugging lightly toward his swollen dick.

Eric grinned wickedly, his next move was sure to destroy all concious thought from his Riven. He licked the head of the kids weeping cock in a few small quick licks. "Eric!" Then without warning swallowed him whole and sucked hard. "ERIC!" Riven's scream echoed in the otherwise quiet hotel room. His body arching up until he was almost stilling up. Eric used the distraction to coat a finger in lube and use it to enter him. He twisted his finger inside of him, adding to the pleasure as he looked for that magic spot. Another wordless scream confirming its discovery. Eric ghosted his finger over it as he thrust it slowly into Riven. After a few seconds he removed his finger and replaced it with two. Riven groaned slightly at the burn but accepted the protrusion. Two fingers became three. Thrusting in and out of him, twisting and scissoring until he was stretched open well. Coating his dick with the lube, Eric crawled over Riven and positioned himself at his well lube entrance. Leaning down to kiss him, he entered slowly. A small part of his mind screaming at him that he was going bareback and needed a condom but that part was instantly quietened at the delicious pleasure of being gripped in that tight wet heat. He moved in slowly, pausing to kiss Riven's and to let him adjust to the intrusion. Eric moaned as he bottomed out, completely buried in Riven's body.

"Move!" Riven gasped out, his nails digging in Eric's back as he wrapped his legs around him. Eric complied. There would be time for him to enjoy the kids body later. Right now he needed him. Needed it like he needed to breath. Setting a punishing rhythm, Eric pulled out almost to the tip of his dick before slamming forward. Thrusting harder and faster as his body surged in and out of the smaller one beneath him. "Eric!" Riven moaned against Eric's neck as he kissed and sucked it, leaving a Hickey as his mark. He pounded into Riven as he raced toward the apex of pleasure that dangled teasing just out of reach. "Harder!" "Faster" Eric complied with every command. His climax was building up fast. Slipping a hand between them he grasped Riven's dick and began stroking in in time with his thrusts. He was determined to get Riven off first. He had to, for his own pride. A few strokes later Riven exploded between them with a scream of his name and he let go. Yelling out Riven's name as he flooded his insides with his cum.

Shaking slightly with the force of his of his orgasm Eric collapsed onto of Riven. Rolling them over, he slipped out of him. Kissing Riven's face he pulled him close as he sucked in air. The sex had been amazing. Riven had a body it would take a life time to tire of. His body under control again, Eric kissed Riven's forehead. The sound of soft breathing made him look down. Riven lay in his arms, covered in cum and fast asleep. Smiling Eric de-tangled himself from Riven. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Returning to his kid he brought a warm wet cloth and cleaned as much of the cum of Riven and the bed as he could. He took the cloth back to the bathroom then slipped into bed with Riven. He could deal with it later. Riven was cute asleep. He was a little annoyed that Riven had fallen asleep but the sex was worth it. Closing his eyes, Eric decided to nap with him. They had all night to make love again after all.

~ § ~ § ~

Ryan woke up deliciously warm the next morning. He really didn't want to get up but he and Michael had to be at the airport at nine sharp. He stretched his arms out and froze when this left hand came into contact with something. There should be nothing there. Turning on his side, Ryan realised that there was warm weight draped across his waist and a profound ache in his legs and arse. The events of last night rushed into focus as he turned to see Eric. They had fallen asleep together after round two. Ryan blinked at the beautiful picture a sleeping Eric made before he realised what he was doing and where he was! He went to a club and left with a total stranger. Eric Delko could have been a serial killer for all he knew and he had... OH GODS! He had slept with a random stranger without a condom or anything. Barely breathing to stop himself from hyperventilating, Ryan carefully extracted himself from Eric's arms. "Riven?" Eric said sleepy, opening sleep filled eyes. "Im going to take a shower, go back to sleep." Ryan said, kissing Eric's cheek. Eric smiled at him and went back to sleep. "Oh shit!" Ryan hissed quietly to himself as he quickly began searching for his clothes. He found his jeans and shoes in the living room. His t-shirt was there too but it was smeared in dry cum. Tiptoeing to the bar counter he looked for something to put it in and found a small plastic bag with the hotels logo on it. Shoving his tshirt, socks, and boxers in it, he put on his sneakers barefooted and returned to Eric's room. He couldn't leave the hotel shirtless. Opening Eric's cupboard as softly as he could, he found a plain black tshirt and put it on. He was sure that Eric wouldn't even miss it. Checking that he had left no trace of himself he crept toward the door before he realised that he couldn't just leave like this. A note pad and pen lay on the table next to the door. Picking it up Ryan scribbled a quick note and left it on the pillow next to Eric.

Eric

Thanks for a great night, Im sorry it had to end like this.

Riven Walsh

Ryan crept from the room, his addled mind forgetting that he had worn a silver necklace when he entered the hotel room. A necklace that held two silver tags with engravings on it. The first was blank and covered the engravings on the second which read, Dante Mario Paterson and a date just two weeks before.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys and a special shout out to ARLENE! That's the kind of review I'm talking about!

As always READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 - The truth

Author notes:

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking a month to update this. Life has been… chaotic to say the least and so much has changed in the last few weeks. To make it up I have made this chapter very long.

2nd: my lovely beta pointed out that my story is rated m for a reason! So I have added chapter 3.2 to chapter 3 as normal.

3rd: this chapter is beta'd by John and is dedicated to Jet. (Miss you buddy)

Disclaimer: The bold & italics sections in the 2nd paragraph belong to Dan Brown and all rights and responsibilities are his. Also I don't own CSI; I'm just using the characters.

Chapter 4

Eric Delko sighed in relief as he pulled off his blazer before dropping into his favourite armchair. He unbuttoned the collar and cuffs of his pale blue shirt and relaxed into the comforting fabric of the chair. He had been ordered home by Horatio to get some sleep, and then had been on the go almost non stop all week. First it had been Kelly's case and how they solved it at last. Just as he was giving up hope that it would ever be solved. Then the Las Vegas case...

When they said Las Vegas never stopped, they weren't lying. He and H had arrived at three in the morning and the streets had been packed as if it was twelve noon. They had been chasing a serial killer that was targeting specific men. Extremely specific men. Grey haired, blue eyed men between the ages of 45 and 55. It was too precise to be coincidence. The conclusion was mind numbing. The killer had murdered three men in Miami Dade and two in Vegas as practice for the real prize. That prize being 52 year old, silver haired and blue eyed, Judge Louis Small. The motive? Judge Small had sentenced his son to life in prison for the murder of seven people. Two adults and five children. The son had been drunk as a lord and had gotten behind the wheel of his company's car. A huge 18 wheel truck that squashed the families' station-wagon to scrap metal. The sentence had been well earned but the killer was convinced that his son was innocent. Not even his son's confession would change his mind. Luckily for Judge Small, they had solved the case just in time to save him. The killer had been sharpening blades and knives in front of the Judge when they raided the building.

Eric and Horatio had left Vegas and returned to Miami only to be told that Kyle was in hospital because someone was trying to kill him. Not only had they tried once but twice, breaking into a hospital to do so. As if that wasn't enough, he and Horatio were needed in the glades where a child's body had been found. A child more or less the same age as his niece, Elena. Eric lived for Marisol's daughter. Just the thought that someone could do that to an innocent child... To not only kill them but hack their body apart... To wrap those parts in red cloth and plastic... To bury those parts... Eric put a hand to his mouth as he launched from his seat and ran to his bathroom. Lifting the toilet seat, he removed his hand and threw up violently. Going down to see Alexx before he left had been a huge mistake. The ME and her team had been reconstructing the child with the parts they had. Alexx had just placed the child's head at the top of the table when Eric had entered. Eric bent his head over the bowl and threw up again. Once he was sure he would not throw up again, he got shaking to his feet and crossed the room to the sink. Glancing at himself in the mirror as he grabbed the toothpaste and his toothbrush, he was greeted by a pale, almost white face with huge dark smudges under the eyes. He really needed some sleep! Brushing his teeth slowly to get the taste of vomit out, he toed off his shoes and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Once his teeth were done, he pulled off his shirt, stripped off his belt, slacks and socks. After dumping them and his shirt in the laundry basket, Eric crawled into bed for some well earned sleep.

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

Ryan left the hospital in a foul mood. Horatio had kicked up Kyle's security following the second attempt on his life. First he had secured Kyle a private room right in front of the nurses' station so they could be at hand within seconds 24/7 Second he posted a guard at the door of Kyle's room with a list of the only people who were allowed inside. He had taken photos of each person to add to the list, including photos of the doctors and nurses that tended to Kyle. He couldn't afford anyone to get a dress up idea and make a third attempt on Kyle. These were all wonderful things except for one part. The visitors list. The list of people allowed seeing Kyle that weren't hospital personal. There were only 5 names on that list. Abigail Harmon, Kyle's daughter, Julia Winston, Horatio Caine, Calliegh Duquesne and Eric Delko. No matter how much Ryan had begged and pleaded to see his friend the guard had refused and as much as he hated to admit it, Ryan knew that was a good thing. It seemed that everyone had forgotten his friendship with Kyle or they simply didn't care. Ryan was more inclined to believe the latter.

He scowled darkly as he stopped himself from yanking the door of his car open. At least he had gotten some news. He had charmed and sweet talked one of the nurses into telling him how Kyle was doing and that he would be perfectly okay. She told him that Julia's screams had alerted the nurses so that they could quickly administer the antihistamines that had saved his life. It was the best news he could have received. His friends were going to be okay. He opened the car door, got in and started the engine. What he really needed now was a long hot shower, dinner and his bed but he had to check on Julia and Abbey as well Julia had to be at her wits end but that could wait until morning.

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

He woke slowly, warm and utterly relaxed. He lay in the blissful silence for a long time before he opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms outward, working out the kinks in his muscles from sleeping so still. Sitting up slowly he glanced at the police car shaped ceramic clock on the shelf over the door. The digital face showed 6.42 am. The clock was truly an ugly thing. A present from Marisol to celebrate graduating from police academy, he had never had the heart to get rid of the damn thing or even to accidentally break it so that it could be replaced with something more suited to him. The clock doubled as a piggy bank but was currently empty of money. Right now it held Eric's greatest treasure. On either side of the clock stood a photograph. The one on the right was the Lab staff photo they had taken last year. The one on the right held more value. It was a photo graph of him and Speed at Speed's birthday party. His last birthday party. A similar photo of the two of them stood on his bedside table, only this one was taken at a bar just three days before Speeds death. Eric picked it up and ran his thumb over Speed. "I miss you buddy. Life isn't the same without you." He said quietly before replacing the photograph. Pushing back the covers, he got out of bed and headed to his bathroom for a shower.

Turning on both the hot water and the cold, Eric adjusted the taps until the water was perfect. Slipping off his boxers he stepped into the warm spray letting the water cascade over his body. His neither regions seemed to have realised that he had woken; it presented him with an impressive morning wood. Some of the time he could ignore it by imagining his mother naked or worse Wolfe naked but lately imagining Wolfe naked had the opposite effect.

It had started two months ago. Eric had never seen Wolfe actually in the locker room before, the man always just seemed to have been there without being there. It was confusing as hell but he didn't really care much, it was just Wolfe after all. One day he had run into him in the locker room, coming out of the bathroom. One of the new, still under training patrol cops had been sent to make fresh coffee for his superiors and the idiot was trying to balance five cup in his hands. Lucky for Eric they were all ice cold when the junior cop walked into him, spilling the coffee all over him. Eric had the kid almost in tears with a few well placed harsh words. In the locker room he stripped off his shirt and took off his slacks, socks and shoes and headed to the showers. He was stepping in just as Wolfe was stepping out. Dressed in only dark jeans, he was towelling his hair dry and Eric couldn't help but stare. It was no secret that he swung both ways and Wolfe was a prime piece of man. Tall and slim but firmly muscled with smooth caramel skin. Unfortunately Eric's instincts kicked in almost immediately and he insulted the man, snarling at him to watch where he was going and to pay attention before storming off into the showers.

Eric moaned softly as he wrapped his hand around his aching erection, pumping his hand up and down slowly he closed his eyes and picture his favourite wanking visuals. It was one night, almost five years ago but he remembers it as if it was yesterday. Hearing about Angelo's and deciding to check it out. Dancing amongst dozens of examples of the big apples finest gay men. Spotting the tall beautiful blond at the bar, watching that creep trying to glue himself to him. The kiss that had told him all he needed to know. The man was beautiful and passionate, tasting of peaches and vanilla and oh so responsive to his touch. He had decided in that moment that he had to have him and he had. He had taken Riven back to his hotel room and had taken him on the bed, on the floor, in the shower and even had oral sex on the sofa. Eric pumped his hand faster, adding a swirl around the tip. His cock was pouring pre cum, making him slick letting him pump faster.

Eric envisioned taking Riven in the shower. The way he had wrapped his thighs around him as he thrust into his tight heat. The warm water cascading over their bodies, sliding down his smooth creamy neck that Eric gladly feasted on, while he thrusted. "Eric.." Riven had moaned sounding utterly sinful. Eric began pumping faster and faster, he was getting close.

As if by a switch the images in his mind changed. Creamy white skin became tanned and golden. Pale blond hair turned honey brown and the navy blue eyes of Riven turned into the hazel green of Ryan Wolfe. In his mind Eric lent forward to capture Ryan's mouth in a kiss as he thrust into him. Ryan pulled away only to gasp for air. Wrapping his legs tighter around Eric, he whispered in his ear. "Stop holding back; fuck me like you want to Eric." He licked the shell of Eric's ear, smiling as a shudder went through the man.

Eric thrusted himself into his hand harder as he visualised gripping Ryan's hips harder and pounding into him, slamming against his prostate. Making the quiet man scream his name. Again and again. Pounding into the beautiful man in his arms. Eric's back arched, he was so close...so, so close. Eric began thrusting faster and faster, he was so close. "Come for me love." his vision Ryan told him seductively as he came himself, biting Eric's shoulder to muffle his scream. A few more hard thrusts and he was gone, screaming Ryan's name as he came.

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

Julia Winston hummed quietly to herself as she brewed a pot of her favorite tea – chamomile and honey bush. The chamomile had fantastic relaxing and soothing qualities and the honey bush had cold and allergy fighting properties as well as having a delicious sweet taste. Julia had had to buy it imported from South Africa but it was well worth it. So many people were unaware of the fantastic properties and uses of herbal teas. The Chinese, Japanese and other Asian countries had been using them for years to heal and sooth various ailments. Julia closed the lid on her jar of honey bush tea and replaced it on the shelf next to her usual morning tea – Jujube or Chinese date tea. The small red fruit made a sweet tea packed with vitamins and minerals. This morning however she needed the calming of the chamomile. That nasty, evil, dark hearted, scarlet haired… Julia broke off mid thought. Ranting was not helping anyone. She strained her tea, taking deep breaths to calm down. Even though that… that woman was trying to kill her son, she couldn't afford to get worked up and have to get tranquilized again. Kyle and Abbey needed her.

She placed her tea pot on her tea tray, added a jar of honey, a pitcher of milk, three teaspoons and three cups and saucers. She wasn't expecting guests but it had been drilled into her from when she was little girl to be prepared for unexpected guests. Concluding her hummed song she carried it to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Preparing herself a cup with no milk and half a teaspoon of honey, she sank down in her favorite chair and took a sip. Julia sighed in pleasure as the flavor burst over her taste buds. She took a second sip then set the cup down. Abbeys baby monitor and her latest reading book sat on the table. She checked that the volume was set on high then put it down again and took up her book, the lost symbol by Dan Brown. It was a thrilling novel that made Julia's heart race. Every few chapters her understanding of the plot was radically changed and the constant twists kept throwing her off. It didn't take her long to get lost in Robert Langdon's race to save his friend Peter Solomon's life.

A little over an hour later the large LED on the baby monitor began flashing blue, indicating that there was movement in Abbeys crib and that she would more than likely wake up soon. Sighing Julia placed her bookmark in her book. She was so close to working the whole thing out. Just a few more pages, she was sure. She set her book down and headed upstairs. She had just reached the top step when Abbey started crying. Hurrying to the nursery, she picked up her granddaughter and hugged her close. "Shhh I'm here Abbey girl" she said softly as she rocked her in her arms. Slowly Abbey calmed down. "Who's a big girl?" she asked her with a smile. Abbey giggled and thrust one arm up. "That's my big girl!" Julia laughed. "Gaga!" Abbey laughed as she clapped her hands.

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

Last year Julia and her friends had taken held fundraisers for all the little African children who rode to school on zebras and animals. They had heard many things about these poor kids. How they had mud huts for homes and lived amongst the animals. As the wives and girlfriends of rich men they had the contacts to raise almost 100 000 dollars for the poor kids. A lot of people were sympathetic to the cause of African children. Celebrating their success, Julia and friends flew to the city of Cape Town fully expecting to see wild animals in the street, villages of grateful people and kids in loin cloths. No –one had ever said the group was very smart. If they had done their research they would have know that that was not the case. Instead of the mud huts they found tall sky scrapers and a busy city full of life and friendly people. South Africa was much like home. In the end they had given the money to various orphan programs and charity's. When they had asked where all the animals were they had been laughed at and told to go to the Kruger Park. The ladies went and enjoyed every minute of the trip .Wild animals and gorgeous wide open spaces of natural flora.

On their last night at the Kruger Park, several elderly native women had made them a delicious creamy spinach dish called something Julia couldn't pronounce. As they were eating a little boy ran in screaming "Gogo! Gogo!" Before talking in rapid Zulu once he had spotted the women he needed. It was later explained that the boy was the womans grandson and that his mother, her daughter was in labour . When Julia had asked, one of the women had explained with a smile that Gogo meant grandmother and was a term of affection. When they had returned home, Julia and her friends had thought it would be a cute idea to teach Abbey to call her Gogo. Unfortunately for her Abbey couldn't say her o's yet and had said Gaga instead. Even worse was that once Abbey was taught it, it could not be unlearnt. No matter how much she tried Abbey refused to call her anything other than Gaga.

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

Planting a kiss on the top of Abbeys head, Julia placed her on the changing table and changed her nappy and clothes. She had been horrified by the thought of nappies when Abbey was born but had gotten use to it after hundreds of nappy changes. She had learnt fast that if you held your breath and did it as fast and as accurately as you could it would get done fast without total yukkyness! Lifting her up again she settled her in her arms and crossed to the window. Jerking the curtains open to let the sunlight enter, she opened the window with one had to get some fresh air in the room.

"I told you! I'm a cop, CSI with the crime lab! Miss Winston knows me! I just want to check on her and Abbey!" an angry voice barked out, destroying the beautiful quiet of morning. Before Julia could move a second, just as angry, voice replied loudly. "As I, said sir! I'm sorry but I can't line has not authorized you as a visitor and I…" Both voices were clearly owned by angry males. Julia frowned, "What were two men doing fighting on her front lawn? "I work for Lieutenant Caine!" said the first voice. Julia smiled as she recognized the familiar voice of Ryan Wolfe "I'm going to ask you only once more to leave sir!" The second man snapped back.

Abbey began to cry again, the loud at voices startling her. Leaning close to the open window, Julia could just make out the familiar crop of long raven hair that belonged to Abbeys favorite uncle and the starched uniform of Officer Taylor that Horatio had posted at the house to protect her and Abbey. Pulling back, Julia shushed her granddaughter she headed downstairs. To quieted the men. Women of class like Julia Winston didn't shout out of windows. In fact they didn't shout at all.

Once downstairs she unlocked the door with one hand and pulled it open. Stepping up to the two men, she said "It alright Officer Taylor. CSI Wolf is a family friend of mine and Kyle's". Ryan turned at the sound of her voice. With a broad grin he neatly scooped Abbey out of her arms and snuggled her close. "Abbes! Hey Julia!" he said in greeting. "Unca rrr" Abbey said with a gap-toothed smile, her own version of Uncle Ryan. Officer Taylor scowled at the display. "Miss Winston," He said turning to her instead. "Lieutenant Caine left specific instructions and a list of who is allowed to visit you and…" Taylor broke off as he realized what he had just said. It was either that or the death glare Julia was sending him. While she was grateful to Horatio for organizing he security and protecting his family, no-one told Julia Elizabeth Winston who she could or could not see in her own home. Taylor wintered under her fierce glare. "Miss Winston I didn't mean that like it sounded and…" Taylor's voice was cut off as Julia spun on her heel and headed inside. Ryan slipped inside with Abbey just in time as Julia slammed the door shut. "That man…!" She seethed. Ryan entered the living room, and placed Abbey in her play pen. "Tea?" Julia said gesturing to the now cold tea pot. Ryan grinned, "What is it? Jasmine and Jujube like last time?" Julia shook her head, "Chamomile and honey bush." "I'll just make some coffee Jules." He said, using his nickname for her as he played with Abbey. "Baba?" Abbey said suddenly looking around. Julia and Ryans eyes widened to almost comic proportions. Baba was the cloth toy rabbit that Ryan had given her. Julia had hated the damn thing almost instantly. Her granddaughter deserved the best of everything and this toy wasn't it. The rabbit was clearly old and well loved. Dark red stitches stood out sharpie on its cream body. It had been broken many times in its existence and patched up. The biggest of these fixes was the rabbit's button eyes. One was black and the other was bright azure blue. None of this had mattered to Abigail. She adored the rabbit the moment she touched it. The one and only time that Julia had tried to get rid of the damn thing, her granddaughter had cried and screamed for two hours before Julia had just given her the damn thing back. "Her room!" The last time she had seen the toy it had been while she was putting her to bed. Ryan nodded. He stood up and put Abbey into her play pen carefully before racing up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Within seconds he came tearing back down, Baba in hand. Abbeys lower lip was already beginning to tremble when he handed the toy to her. 'Baba!" Abbey squealed in Joy as she began playing tea party with her toys. Ryan bent over to catch his breath. Looking up he caught Julia's eye and couldn't help it. As one they burst into laughter. "That was close." Julia smiled. "Too close." Ryan said standing up. "Coffee?" Julia nodded, "Sounds good." Scooping up her tea tray, Julia led the way to the kitchen.

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

When they returned a few minutes later it was to find Abbey playing quite happily with her toys. Julia watched Ryan as he set the coffee pot and their cups down on the table, preparing their coffee exactly how they liked it. Settling into her favorite chair again, she smiled as she took the cup from Ryan. He had changed a lot in the last few months. When she first met him, he was young and carefree. With a happy, bubbly personality and razor sharp intellect, she knew at once that he would make an excellent friend for Kyle. A guy he could model himself off. Then one day about six months ago, something in Ryan changed. He had been growing his hair longer, for a change he had said and then one day, Bam! He had hit them all in the gut by showing up dressed fully in black with jet black hair and even a little eye liner to emphasize his eyes. Funnily enough he looked really good on black. Today he was dressed once again in black jeans and black sneakers but as a change for today he wore a deep forest green long sleeve t-shirt. It was the most color she had seen on him in two weeks. He settled down next to her, tiring his own cup. The silence between the two of them spanned a few minutes. Each savoring their coffee and observing the other. "I heard about Kyle." Ryan said softly breaking the silence. "How are you holding up Jules?" Julia took a deep breath. She had expected this question and had the genetic response of 'I'm fine' on the tip of her tongue until she realized that it was Ryan and while he would accept her answer he would never believe her. Ryan had become as close a friend to her as he was to Kyle. Gripping her coffee cup tighter as he face paled. "No.' she admitted more to herself than to him. Convincing herself that not being okay was fine.

Ryan frowned. He had been expecting Julia to not be alight. That was understandable but her pale face and death grip on her cup was not. Ryan had so many questions. Starting with, why was there security everywhere? What was wrong with Kyle? What had caused Julia to have that horrible reaction? "She's trying to kill my Kyle. She's already tried twice and nearly succeeded. I just know she'll try again and as they say – three times lucky. I can't lose my Kyle, Ryan and Abbey can't loose her daddy!" Julia sobbed as tears poured down her face. Ryan stared at her. Something was clearly very wrong with his information. Unsurprising as it came from Delko. The man lived to make Ryans life hell. "What if she comes after Abbey?" Julia asked. "I know that were safe because of Officer Taylor but still it doesn't feel safe. If only that stupid nurse hadn't given me that tranquilizer! I could have stopped her! I could have caught her! I could have done something! I heard some of what she said too. Not much because of that stupid nurse but I heard her threaten Kyle and Abbey! Oh god what am I going to do Ry? I can't let her hurt Kyle or come near little Abigail! I mean what if…" Julia was working her way up to hysterical. "Julia!" he said sharply, leaning forward and shaking her arm hard. Julia blinked at him as if lost. "I'm so sorry Ry, I'm just so worried about them and about her too!" Ryan stood up and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry out her fears. "It'll be okay" He told her, stroking her hair and back to sooth her. " You have the best CSI team looking after them. Between Calliegh, Delko, H and me, we won't let anything or anyone come near you, Kyle or Abbey." I… I… I know. I'm just scare." Julia hiccupped as she tried to stop crying. As gently as he could he steered Julia back onto her chair. Picking up her empty cup, he made her a fresh cup with extra sugar for the shock. As he pressed the cup into her hand, he realized Abbey had been quiet since he had made curled up amongst her soft plush toys. Baba held tightly in her arms. Taking the light blanket from the corner of her crib he draped it over her.

"Abbey is asleep." He told Julia softly. She nodded meekly and stood up. "I think I'm going to lie down a little too. Could you lock the door when you g Ry?" Julia asked softly as she lay down on the couch, curling her legs up and slipping off her high heels. Ryan passed her a blanket from the small cupboard in the hallway and watched as she spread it across her legs. Ryan felt his anger spike again. Julia and Abbey were so delicate and vulnerable. Why would anyone want to hurt them? He faked a smiled at her and took the tea tray with their cups to the kitchen. Setting the auto lock on Julia's door, he slipped out of the house and made sure that the door was locked behind him. Glaring at Officer Taylor, who glared right back, Ryan fished his cellphone out of his jeans and hit speed dial four. His call was answered after just two rings. "Caine". "H, we need to talk"

~ § ~ § ~ § ~

An hour later Ryan was back in front of the patrol cop at Kyle's room. "CSI Ryan Wolfe." The cop said. Checking his lab id against the email Horatio had just sent him, authorizing him to let Ryan see Kyle. "Your hairs different" Ryan could have screamed and would have but the patrol cop stepped aside. He entered Kyle's room as fast as he could, before he cop could change his mind. The long conversation he had had with Horatio to let him see Kyle. Horatio had reluctantly admitted to forgetting about Kyle. He had apologized in his strange way for forgetting about him then had to hang up as Rick entered his office.

Ryan closed the door behind him before turning to see his friend. Big, muscular Kyle Harmon looked so small in the starched white sheets of the hospital bed. Everything about it screamed wrong. Kyle was sunshine and sports and laughter and smiles not cold, pale, machines and starch sheets. Plugs, wires and tubes were attached to his friends from the half a dozen machines blinking and beeping around him. Ryan shivered. He couldn't stand hospitals, doctors either. They brought back way too many memories. Summer, Dante, blood, and death. He shivered again. Cold. Hospitals were always so cold. "Focus Ry!" He told himself. He turned to Kyle again. Aside from being extremely pale, he didn't look so bad. There was a long cut on his forehead that had been stitched up and patched. The cast on his broken leg stood out under the sheets. As carefully as he could, Ryan gently pushed Kyle's leg back under the blanket and folded the sheet into a almost perfect corner, tucking it into place. "What's going on Kyle?" he said as he sat down in the chair next to his bed."You need to wake up mate. You need to tell us who did this to you. Julia keeps mentioning a "her.", but who is her?" Ryan knew that Kyle most likely couldn't hear him but he didn't care. "You need to wake up for Abbey and your mom" Ryan sighed, "For me too."

Ryan didn't stay long. He despised hospitals to much to stay more than an hour. Two maximum. The last time he had spent more than two hours in a hospital he had been holding a girls hand. Holding it, as she bled internally. Holding it as the doctors told him there was nothing they could do. Holding it as her skin turned pale and cold, as her heartbeat and breathing slowed. That night he had held the hand of a woman. She was a daughter, a sister, a friend and most importantly a mother. That night he held the hand of Summer Le Roux as her gave out. He held her hand as her last breath was snatched by the cool air. He held her hand as Summer Le Roux passed on into the world of shadows.


End file.
